One and the Same
by lexielove17
Summary: Jacob lost Billy of depression. he got no one to turn to, so Charlie decided to adopt him. Bella comes every year and got accustomed to having him in their family and got pretty close with Jake, and then decided to move in. she met edward. all human story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: here's another story that i wrote. this was mostly me . hope you like. all you need to know about my plot is here. hope you like this.**

* * *

_*Bella and Jacob were brothers and sisters_

_*Billy died of depression a few months after Sara (Jacob's mom) died_

_*Talks about Jacob being Jacob after 8 years of Billy's death_

_*Mostly on Jacob's POV_

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _Jacob's POV_

_***FLASHBACK***_

I was sitting outside my dad's room when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up on the drive. He came in with Dr. Cross on his heels. He was at work when I called him frantically. Billy has been on a downward spiral ever since mom died. Then, he got worse when my sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, moved out. They said our place reminds them of mom so much. Since then my dad won't eat, won't speak and always stay locked up on his room, sulking. I never knew what to do with him, so I just let him. But this morning was different. I found him lying on his bedroom floor, almost unconscious. I didn't know what to do because I was panicking, so I called Charlie. Charlie was the one who called the Doc. I ran to Charlie, really worried about my dad.

"Don't cry, kid. Your dad's gonna be alright. I have the doc here with me. Is he on his room?" Charlie said, trying to comfort me with his pats and back rubs. But I can hear the worry in his voice. I nodded to answer his question. In my throat was a big lump and in my chest was a big aching wound, both restrains me from speaking, making it hard to breath in air and open my mouth. In the process, another big, fat ball of tear fell from my eyes.

In the back of my mind, there are more reasons for what I'm doing right now. More reasons to explain my weakness. First of all, I don't want to lose my dad, not so soon after losing mom. Maybe a couple of decades may be alright, but not now. Second, I don't want to be an orphan. Third, where would I stay after these, when his gone? I don't have anywhere to go. Rachel and Rebecca are far away, I can't go to them, not alone.

We went inside Billy's room. The doc swiftly went to my father's side to examine him, Charlie and I stayed by the door, looking at them all through the examination. After some minutes, the doctor stood up and faced us, then strode towards us.

"How is he doc?" Charlie asked. The doc looked at me with compassionate eyes before he answered his question.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. But I can't do anything. In his condition now, I think he just have a matter time before…"the doctor's statement faded, in his face was remorse for carrying the burden of what he said. He was shaking his head from side to side, not wanting to speak the word. That four letter word that would take my world to a downward spiral, and would change my life.

I turned to bury my face in Charlie's chest, not wanting to let them see my moment of weakness.

"I'm sorry, Jake. Really sorry." The doc said.

I looked up and saw that Charlie was crying, too. He looked down at me with compassionate eyes, then looked back at my father who's lying on his bed, life coming to an end. He prodded me forward, bringing me to my father's side. I sat on the edge of the bed facing him; I took his hands which were folded on his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes to look at us. He smiled a weak smile and called Charlie. Charlie came closer and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Charlie, I want you to take care of Jacob and my daughters for me. I trust you to keep them safe no matter what. Take care of them, Charlie. Especially my boy here." Dad said in a weak voice, not more than a whisper.

"I will, Billy. I will take care of them. I promise." Charlie promised.

"Good. Thank you, Charlie, my friend." My dad replied.

"No problem. It's the least I can do." Charlie said.

Billy was now looking at me. He smiled at me, taking in the emotion on my face. I don't know what emotion I'm showing right now. Agony? Pain? I'm not sure.

"Don't be sad my son, we'll see each other someday." He said.

"No! You're not saying goodbye, aren't you? No, dad. I'm not letting you." I replied.

"Jake. Everybody has their own time, and my time is now."

"No! Not so soon after mom. We already lost mom. We can't afford to lose you, too, dad. Not after mom." I said, my voice pleading.

He smiled then said, "It's my time now, son." These went on hour after hour without a break. I gave up after awhile and just cried while hugging him. He's trying to comfort me with soft pats on the back. It stayed like that for a long time. Charlie left to give us privacy and give us these last moments together, but I can hear him outside. Then, I felt his hand slowly went down my back to my side till it dropped on the bed. I looked up and saw his eyes were close, body rigid and frozen. I can't believe it! He's dead.

"No, no, no…NO!" I shouted, shaking my dad's body, trying to shake him awake. I heard Charlie burst in, but ignored him.

"What? What?" he said.

"He's gone, Charlie. He's gone…" I said, really crying now.

"It's alright, kid. I'm here. I'm here." He said, patting me at the back.

My dad's funeral was solemn and peaceful. Everybody was there. All his friends were mourning with us and everyone that loves him, except for Rachel and Rebecca.

After he was buried, people formed a line to shake my hand and tell me goodbye. Charlie stood beside me through all that.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Jacob. Your father was a good man, and a good friend to me." Harry Clearwater said. Behind him we're Sue, Leah and Seth. Leah was a close friend of my sisters'. They're like best of friends. And seeing her reminds me of my sisters.

"Sorry, Jacob." Leah said.

"Sorry, bro." said Quil after Leah.

"Sorry, Jake." Embry now.

"My condolences to you, Jacob. He was a good man, a good friend and a good father. I'm so sorry to lose him." Old Quil said. He shook my hand then Charlie's then strode out of view with my two bestfriends.

**_***END OF FLASHBACK***_**

It has been eight years since he died. I've been staying with Charlie ever since. Bella, Charlie's daughter, visits every summer before she decided to permanently stay at Forks. Like me, she's now studying at Forks High school. I've been going there since Charlie adopted me. Bella is a junior and I'm a senior there. Since Charlie adopted me, he made a few renovations with the house. He added another room to make way for me. I'm thankful for him and owe him big time for keeping his promise to my dad.

"Thanks, Charlie." I once said to him. He never forced me to call him dad, too. He says he doesn't want me to forget about Billy.

"For what, kid?" he replied.

"For adopting me, for keeping your promise with my dad, for always being there."

"No problem there, kid. Just doing what I'm supposed to do." He said. He smiled and then went back to what he was doing before I interrupted.

Two soft raps on my door pulled me out of my reverie. I stood up to open the door. I just woke up and was still lying on my bed. A quick glance at my clock says it's already seven thirty. I took the shirt that was hanging on my chair then pulled it on in case Bella was the person outside. I quickly went to the door to see who it is. My guess was standing outside my door.

"Good morning, Jake." She said.

"Good morning, Bells." I replied.

" Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." I said


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2: JPOV**

My senior year just ended, and summer has just started. It's the first day, officially. No more homework no more projects, no tests and no more curfews. God! How I love this. But I have one problem; it means I have plenty of time on my hands. Oh well, why not just hang with my guys? That sounds good. Bella just knocked and is now seating at the edge of my bed. I can't get her reason for coming here, but it's alright. At least she did. We never had much time together since she started hanging with the Cullens. I guess she just woke up, too. Because she's in her pajama and all, her favorite sweats paired with an old jogging pant. But, what is she really doing here? I'm fairly curious.

"uhm…can you promise me that you would not be mad at me or Charlie for what I'm about to tell you?" she asked.

"Of course, Bells. I promise. What is it then?" I said, turning the chair beside me around so that I could sit on it.

"Well, I heard Charlie on the phone last night. He was talking to Harry." She said.

"What about that?"

"Well…they were talking about your sisters, Rachel and Rebecca."

"Oh! So what about them?" I answered.

She scanned my face first. I know that she was checking if there's any sign of anger in my face. But there's nothing, just pure curiosity.

"So…?" I prodded.

"So… Harry said that your sisters are down at La Push. They're visiting your house and are staying there. Honestly, Jake. You're not mad? At all?" she said, disappointment and relief both color her voice.

"Nope, not at all. Why?"

"Charlie and I both know how much you hate them for leaving you behind. And he said it's probably best not to tell you. But I think you have the right to know, so I'm here. Well, I just thought that you would blast into pieces right this moment. But I see that you didn't. And I thought that you would hate me, too, by telling you the news. I'm sorry." She said, hurriedly going over the words, slurring parts of what she just told me.

I stood up from where I'm sitting and strode across the room to my bed, where she is sat looking at the floor. I placed my left arm around her and gave her a one-arm hug while chuckling to myself.

"Hey! Why are you chuckling?"

"Because you sound absurd. Why'd you burden yourself with telling me that my sisters are here? Then, you're worrying that because you told me, I would be mad at you? That's really absurd." I said, still chuckling.

"Why? Why'd you hate them as much anyways?" she asked, pushing me playfully.

"First, because I would never get mad at you. Second, it's a long story and it's hard to explain."

"Why not? And why is it hard to explain?"

"Well… from the time Charlie adopted me, and the time that we met, you became my sister. And I could never be mad at my sister."  
"You didn't answer my second question. Why is it hard to explain? And if you could never be mad at your sister, then why are you mad at them?"

It took me a couple of minutes to answer. I don't know how to phrase the answer. I don't want to explain myself, but she has a right to know. So whatever happens happen; and whatever words came out just came.

"Uhm… Do you really want to know? I mean, are you really interested?"

"Yeah. Just answer my questions already. You're stalling." She said teasingly and a bit irritated.

I chuckled. "Alright, alright." Then I fell silent.

"So…" she prodded.

"Second question first. You didn't notice the singular. I said sister, not sisters. When Billy died, I forgot that I have sisters. I treated Charlie as my Dad and you as my only sibling. All these years they checked on me, not even once. So they're like dead people to me. They didn't come back even on Billy's funeral. So what do they want me to think? They abandoned us. That's what I thought. So from then on you are my only sister." I said, looking at her face which changed from curiosity to confusion to comprehension as I went on.

"Oh. So why is it hard? To explain I mean." she said after a while.

"It's because I don't want to remember that they exist. But now they are here, it's a bit hard not to."

We stayed quiet for awhile. Letting what I just said sink in. She stood up after a couple of minutes and strode to my door. She was smiling when she turned around. She stood there for a second, finding words for what she's about to say. Then she spoke.

"Thank you." She said, still smiling.

"For what?" I stared at her curious.

"For considering me as your sister. You don't know how much gratitude I have for you for that." She said.

"Oh. Who wouldn't? You're lovable on your own, Bells."

"Just thanks. And I hope you talk to them, you know. They're still your sisters even though they abandoned you a few years back." she said.

"I know, Bells. I know." I said looking down at the floor.

"Come on. Let's eat breakfast. I'm hungry." She said opening the door, then bounded to the stairs without bothering to close the door. I smiled after her. She's matured for her age, but she still has her childish side sometimes. How could I not love a girl like that?

I stood up and took my towel from where it hangs, then strode to the bathroom we all share. I showered for a couple of minutes. It only takes me 10 minutes to finish my shower. I went infront of the mirror and checked my reflection. My mustache is growing, time to shave. I shaved all the hair under my nose and on my chin and neck, then went to my room with just my towel on. When I was inside, I opened my closet to look for a possible wear. I don't what I would do today. I don't to go at La Push. I don't want to risk bumping on Rachel or Rebecca. It's not possible to play outside 'cause the rains falling hard. I'll call Quil and Embry and tell them to come here instead. Then my phone rang. Just the person I want to call. I answered it while half falling on the bed.

"Hey, man? What's up?" I said.

"Hey! You have anything to do? This week end or so, I mean." Quil answered.

"Uhm, nothing. Why?"

"We're planning a camping trip for the weekend. You want to join?"

"Hell yeah! When would we meet to plan it all up?"

"We're meeting now."

"Alright. I'll be there in thirty. I have to eat first."

"Okay, man. We'll wait for you." Quil said, then the line went dead.

I hurriedly picked a shirt and a pants, then went downstairs to eat. Bella has just finished eating and just washing the bowl she used.

"You going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I'm going to La Push."

"Meeting with Rachel and Rebecca?"  
"Nope. Quil and the gang are planning a camping trip. They're planning right now. I'm gonna help them plan."  
"Oh. Alright. When would that be?"

"This weekend."

"Okay." She said.

"Alright." I replied, getting milk from the fridge.

"What time would you be home?"

"I don't know. But I won't be out so late. Maybe around dinner."

"Speaking of dinner. What do you want?"

"Your call. Whatever you decide."

"Lasagna indeed." She said, exiting the kitchen.

I ate in peace, thinking about how I would avoid my sisters my time there. That's a bit hard. Quil is their second cousin, too. God! How? When I was finished with my food, I stood up and put the bowl on the sink, running some water over it. I brushed it and dried it then put it on the cupboard. Then, Bella came down.

"You going somewhere?" I asked.

"Just shopping with Alice." She said, her eyes roaming the room.

"Really?" I asked, suspicious about her action.

"Yes, really. Now, go! Quil and Embry are waiting for you." She said, impatient.

"Alright. You said so. Just be careful." I asked, retreating from a possible argument. Both hands raised up.

"Yeah. Bye."

"When would she be picking you?"

"In ten minutes. Now, go! Bye!" she said impatiently, throwing me my keys and my raincoat.

"Okay! You're so impatient. Don't forget to lock the deadbolt, alright? Bye." I aid. A bit irritated for the hurry.

"Alright, alright. Bye." She said, smiling while pushing me out.

I jogged to my car, hurrying for a bit. It's a ten minute drive to La Push, and it would be longer because of the rain. I drove fast but carefully, hurrying to arrive in time. I can't wait for the weekend. I have free time and a camping trip would be appropriate for our weekends. I would suggest that we'd do it every other weekend. This would be. Just when I was about to turn on the last bend to Quil's house, I caught a glimpse of two girls walking on the side of the road. When I got past them, I recognize the faces, Rachel and Rebecca. I stopped just infront of Quil's house. I hurriedly turned off the engine, yank the door open so I could come out, and then strode to their door, all in a few minutes time. But, damn! Quil's as slow as a snail. It took him two minutes to answer the door. I all knocked but six times before he opened it.

"Hey! What's the hurry?" Quil said, agitated by my impatience.

"Nothing. Just can't wait to plan the trip. So, we're you planning to go?"I said, trying to feign enthusiasm and heading to the sofa.

"Oh, there's something. On the woods just north 101. Tell us Black!" Embry said, appearing from the kitchen.

"Nothing. How could you say that?" I said, shaking my head and positioning my body on the sofa.

"You can't fool as, Jake. We've known since preschool. I've known you forever, Jacob. We know your every move. Plus, you're not that agitatingly impatient when there's really nothing. So spill!" Quil said while Embry was nodding on his every word.

I sighed in defeat. They're right. They've known so long, they know everything about me. UGH! How could I ever keep anything from these fools!? There's no use denying. They would torture till they get what they want. I couldn't keep it.

"It's about---" I started to say when three soft raps on the door interrupted me. Who is it? Please be not the two of them. Please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3:** _Bella's POV_

I was washing my bowl when Jacob entered the kitchen. I still can't get why Jacob chose to forget about his sisters. Maybe they had reasons not to come back. Maybe they don't want to see their Dad being lowered to the ground so soon after their mom. Maybe they just don't have the time. Jake wouldn't know unless he sees them and talk to them. He wouldn't know until he goes there to ask them for their reasons. But I don't want to interfere. It's his problem to solve, not mine.

"You going somewhere?"I asked. He's jumpy and all.

"Yeah. I'm going to La Push."

"Meeting with Rachel and Rebecca?"

"Nope. Quil and the gang are planning a camping trip. They're planning right now. I'm gonna help them plan."  
"Oh. Alright. When would that be?"

"This weekend."

"Okay." I said.

"Alright." he replied, getting milk from the fridge.

"What time would you be home?"

"I don't know. But I won't be out so late. Maybe around dinner."

"Speaking of dinner. What do you want?"

"Your call. Whatever you decide."

"Lasagna indeed." I said, exiting the kitchen.

There's more in my agenda for the day. Aside from telling Jacob about his sisters and cleaning the room, Edward would be hanging out with me. Jacob doesn't like him much, he prefers Alice more. Alice is coming with him. She wanted to give me a summer shopping spree, as if I could use summer clothes here. Yes, it still rains even though it's summer. What can I do? That's forks. I hurriedly took my shower, hurried but thorough. It's a big eeeew not to be that clean. I shampooed my hair a bit longer than usual, taking in the smell of my favorite shampoo to calm me. I'm worried about what Alice call "a special project of mine". It sounds cynical and evil. I blow-dried my hair first before I went out to my room. I closed the door behind me then went to stand infront of my closet. Dang! My wardrobes scanty. I only have limited pieces to work with. I wonder why Alice's cynical about my clothes. I picked a blue button-up shirt with sleeves that goes down till just below my elbow, and skinny jeans with my silver dunkz. It's just drizzling outside, I don't think it would be any heavier. I picked up my grey hoodie from the chair in my study table before heading down. Jacob has just finished washing the bowl he used and about to head out.

"You going somewhere?" he asked, looking at me from head to foot.

"Just shopping with Alice." I said, my eyes scanning for my bag.

"Really?" he asked, not believing what I said.

"Yes, really. Now, go! Quil and Embry are waiting for you." I said, a little impatient. I have to prep up myself further and his interrogation delays me.

"Alright. You said so. Just be careful." He said, retreating from a possible argument. Both hands raised up.

"Yeah. Bye." I said hurriedly.

"When would she be picking you?" he asked.

"In ten minutes. Now, go! Bye!" I said impatiently, throwing him his keys and his raincoat.

"Okay! You're so impatient. Don't forget to lock the deadbolt, alright? Bye." he said, a bit irritated for the hurry.

"Alright, alright. Bye." I said, smiling while pushing him out.

I hurried on the other side of the sofa where I spotted my bag, lying on the floor, while pushing Jacob out our door. I hurriedly get my powder and lipgloss from my pouch of essentials, then pulled out my wallet from my bag's front pocket. A little while later, my cellphone vibrated from my jacket pocket. It's Alice. Probably checking on me if I'm done.

"hello?" I answered.

"Are you done? Hurry out! We're already on your corner." She said.

"Yup, I'm done. Alright, see you in a sec. Bye." I told her before punching the end button. I grabbed my wallet then walked out. Just as I was on the porch, Edward pulled up on our drive. I waved at them and locked the deadbolt with the key from the eave of the door, then jogged to get on the back seat.

"Hey, Bella! So are you excited?" Alice said

"More like terrified. What do I need summer clothes for anyways?" I retorted.

"You'll see. And why would you be terrified? I'm the one who's buying clothes." She said, enthusiastic and smug.

"That's why!" I said. She just giggled and Edward just laughed. We were silent for awhile before a question hit me in the face.

"So…where are you two taking me to shop?"

"Olympia. We decided to go somewhere near. So it would be easy to get back early." Edward was the one who answered.

"And they have a good supply of clothes, too. So it would do." Alice added.

"Okay." I said, sinking lower in my seat.

We arrived there after an hour. We stopped at a department store just in the center of the town. We went in and looked around. Edward went another way, while me and Alice went the other way.

"Where's Edward going?" I asked Alice.

"Oh, Edward? He's going to leave us with our shopping. You don't want him to see you, don't you?" she said.

"Yeah. You're right, probably not." I said.

We wove through the aisles and aisles of clothes with Alice getting one from here and from there. She hands me every item of clothing that she gets, then proceeds to another rack. We went like this for an hour when she went to the swimsuit department. I stopped dead on my tracks.

"Bella? What happened to you?" Alice asked, a bit amused.

"You're not buying me this aren't you?" I asked.

"Of course, I am, silly! This part of my surprise. You don't wanna swim with nothing on don't you?" she said, laughing at my expression.

"Of course not. But why would I swim in Forks with…w-w-w-with THIS?!" I said, grabbing one near me. It was brown bikini with floral undertone design.

"Ooooooh…that's cute! Who said we would be swimming in Forks?" Alice said.

"Where then?" I retorted, sick of her secrets and plans.

"You'll know in time." She said wheeling herself around and looking for good finds.

I love this girl so much. But she annoys the hell out of me most of the time. Alice has some kind of a charm that you couldn't resist, but still, she's annoying. She's a year younger than me and is a part of next year's sophomore class. She's small and pixie-like with black chin length hair, which is always on a spiky do around her face. She's like a sister to me, too. But she's my bestest friend in the world. And I love this spunky chick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4:** _JPOV_

"I'll get it! Coming!" Quil said, first to us then to the door.

Please be not my sisters. PLEASE! I'm begging you. PLEASE not be them. I don't want to face them yet. No, not now. I'm not ready.

"Bro, chill. No one's gonna kill you." Embry said, noticing my suddenly rigid body.

"Hmm." Was all I managed to reply.

I heard the door open, creaking loudly. Then Quil's voice came in. his voice was happy and surprised. Then, footsteps echo from the hall to the room we're in. After a couple of seconds, two girls came in through the door. OMFG! It's my sisters! I don't know what to do. I don't know want to talk to them yet. I don't know what to say to them. No, not now, not yet. Kill me now if you please. I can't stand talking to them. I stayed frozen from where I sit. Both of them are smiling at me from the door.

"Hey, bro! It's your…sisters." Quil said, entering the room, saying the last word as a mere whisper as he saw the look in my face.

"I know, Quil. I can see that. Why are you here?" I said to Quil, then turned to them, directing my words with a sharp edge at them.

"Oh, Jake! We've missed you so much! Don't you missed us?"Rebecca said. She was always the assuming, outspoken, self-righteous one. She's the prettiest of them two. She has long, black silky hair and an inch or two taller than Rachel. Rachel has always been the shy, smarter and patient one. She's as beautiful as Rebecca, but not as much as pretty. She was always quiet, talking only when necessary.

"No, I don't. Isn't it obvious? Now, you may leave if you may." I told them, my voice cold as ice.

"Now, now, Jacob. That's not how you talk to your older sisters." Rebecca said.

"Oh! Is that it? Do you think you have been a sister to me all these years? Ha! Abandoning me when dad died, leaving me behind to care for the old man. Is that what you call a sister? 'Cause if that's it, you've been fairly good!" I told them, standing up, spatting the words at them with venom.

"Where do all those anger came from, Jacob? I don't understand." Rebecca said.

"Ha! Don't act all too innocent on me Rebecca! You don't know how much pain I went through all this years. You two didn't even go on dad's funeral. What kind of a daughter are you? 'Cause I'm sure as hell you're not the loving one." Embry and Quil exited at this point, seeing the anger in my eyes, they don't want to be a part of the argument.

"Jake. We love you, brother. Both you and dad. We just can't take the pain of seeing dad being lowered down to the ground so soon after mom." Rachel said this.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but if you think that after eight years of not hearing from both of you that I would still treat as my sister? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're wrong. And if you think that the pain that I felt all these was nothing to yours? You're wrong again. I was the one who was at his side to see him die! I was the one who has to beg him to fight! I was the one who has to face everyone on the funeral with their condolences and sorrys. What's not more painful than those things? When each sorry, each pat, each handshake, each mournful face is a slap in the face telling me that father is dead and not one of my sisters is there to mourn with me. You don't know how much that hurt." I told both of them, spatting every word at their faces, letting know about how much pain I went through all these years.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. I never thought how much trauma it would cause you. I'm so sor---" Rachel said, closing the distance between us when I raised my hand to cut her.

"Don't come near me. And don't be sorry for me, be sorry for yourself. Billy loved you so much, but you both threw it out the window when you two didn't show up even on his funeral." I said, exiting the room, not bothering to say goodbye to my bestfriends.

I hurriedly climbed my Rabbit and turned on the engine, then drove back home. I didn't dare think about what happened. It would only infuriate me more. I drove at lightning speed but with care. I don't want to be involved in an accident, which would suck. It's just drizzling outside. There's no sign of a heavy rain coming either. I reached the house within ten minutes. There's nobody inside, so that means Bella is still out shopping with Alice. I went to the kitchen and got some chips, then went up to my room. I hooked my ipod to its dock then turned it up loud. I went to my study table to retrieve my laptop and placed it on my bed. I hooked it up on my web service then started it. Within seconds, I'm on my favorite site. I was just finished looking for a good game when I heard the door downstairs open. I immediately went out of my room and into the kitchen. I found Bella in the sink drinking some water, shopping bags on the table.

"So…how was your shopping?" I said, startling her a bit.

"Mm…tiring. Alice bought me a lot of summer clothes. Where do you think I need that here?" she said.

"I can see that. Don't ask me, I don't know." I said, laughing.

"Your home early."

"Yeah. We finished early."

"oh. Okay. I would just get this thing to my room then I'm preparing dinner." She said, picking up all her shopping bags

"Okay. Take your time." I said, moving out of her way.

I went to the living room and turned the TV on to a basketball game. Fifteen minutes into what I was watching a knock on door came. I stood up to open it, and to my surprise(not really), Edward was standing on the door.

"Hi. Is Bella there?" he asked.

"Yeah. Come in." I said, looking at him intently.

"Who is it?" Bella's voice came from the stairs.

"It's Edward. He's looking for you." I answered, closing the door and going back to the TV.

"Oh. Edward?" Bella said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can you wait a sec? I'm just changing. I'll be down in a minute." She said.

"Sure." He shouted back.

"Why don't you sit with Jacob first. I would only take a sec." Bella shouted.

"Okay." He shouted back, shrugging.

He came in the living room, and I pointed him to the recliner, sitting him away from me as much as possible. Bella took five minutes before she could come down.

"Took long with the shopping bags, eh?" I asked.

"Yeah. You didn't threaten him, didn't you?" she said, accusation on her eyes.

"Nope, why would I?"

"Good. Just making sure." She said, towing Edward to the kitchen.

I stayed infront of the TV, still watching the game.


End file.
